Hatake Sakumo II: Beginning of A Whole New World
by Wolf kakashi
Summary: We all know the story of Uzumaki family and Uchiha family. They got enough attention. Now, it's the time for the legend of a Hatake. He wasn't supposed to be born, yet here he is, drawing his tale on this shinobi world. Male-OC.


Hatake Sakumo II: Beginning of A Whole New World

Prologue(Part 1)

"Kakashi, you have to kill me!" Nohara Rin said with a broken voice.

"No! I have promised Obito to keep you safe. I would never break this promise!" Hatake Kakashi wiped away the rain from his eye. He kept his Sharingan shut as he was sure he would use it later. He sensed the chakra at the back. A group of 10 people was following them, probably the Kiri Shinobis who captured Rin.

"They are coming closer, we need to move faster. Can you follow up? Rin?" Kakashi told his teammate, keep lapping tree towards.

"Is not important of going back to Konoha anymore! You need to kill me now!" Rin wiped the water from her eyes. She was not so sure if they are rainwater or tears.

"Rin, this is not the time..."

"No! Listen to me!" Rin grabbed Kakashi hand and force him to slow down, listened to her.

"They had put a seal into me. They will break the seal once I reached Konoha and the Three-Tailed Beast will come out and destroy the village! I can't let this happen. You need to kill me Now!" Rin shouted at Kakashi. Kakashi turn his head, his grey eye look into her pair of brown eyes. There are full of emotion in her brown eyes, certain, hurt and sadness.

"Minato sensei will find a way to deal with the seal. He surely can." Kakashi simply said.

Rin gave him a sad smile,"Before we can even reach him, the Kiri Shinobi would have break the seal already. Only I am dead, the village will be safe. Please, the seal stopped me to kill myself. Kakashi, I need you to kill me."

"I...cannot do this..."

"Just kill me like I am nobody, someone you don't know!" Tears pooled at the corner of Rin's brown eyes.

"But you are not 'nobody' to me!" Kakashi shouted. He finally let his feeling release. Rin looked at him, with shock.

Kakashi tightened the grip of Rin's hand. "I always wanted to tell you...but every time I went to the memory stone and see Obito, I remember the promise with him, remember how much he loved you, remember how much a coward I am, how much..." Kakashi took a deep breath,"how much I doesn't worthy enough for you."he muttered.

"Please, Rin, don't give up...don't leave me. I can't lose you. I can't live...without you."

"Ka..." So am I, Rin thought.

"Continue to live...please?"

"...Kakashi." Tears finally went down on her face. A guilty feeling rise in Rin's heart. She cannot believe that she just tell Kakashi to kill her, to suffer more burden he had already bearing.

"...Rin, is the seal need to be broken by the Kiri Shinobi or it broke by itself?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"Huh? What?" Rin blinks at a sudden change. "It should be broken with a distance by hand. Or they wouldn't be following us."

"If that's really, when they saw your death, they will determine that the plan had failed." Kakashi said. "It should buy time for you to go back and sensei to remove your seal."

"Kakashi, are you trying to say..."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. He gave a tap on his hitai-ate, with Obito's Sharingan under it.

"Chidori!" Kakashi's right hand stab through Rin's chest. Rin stood there, coughing out blood. "Ka...ka...shi..." She used her last breath when she muttered his name. Kakashi pulled his arm out from her chest. Rin's body fell to the ground.

"Rin..." Obito muttered as he was standing beside, saw the whole scene.

"Shit! He kills the girl. The plan had failed." A Kiri Shinobi said.

"Fall back now. Kill the boy."

Oh, you wish. Kakashi was ready to fight when a sudden pain came from his left Sharingan. His eyes feel like burning and his chakra was fully absorbed by the eye. What the hell? Kakashi fall to the ground and immediately lost his conscious.

"Nooooooo!" Obito screamed hopelessly. His left eye had change to the Mangekyō Sharingan. He killed all the Kiri Shinobi. That day, he decided to do the Moon's Eye Plan.

When Kakashi woke up, he found himself in the place he hated the most.

Hospital.

Minato was standing next to Kakashi when he wake up. The Yellow Flash was grinning like an idiot. "Morning Kashi." His voice was way to cheerful. "Rin had told me about your plan. A single Genjutsu had saved Konoha, the Kiri Shinobi didn't expect this."

"How is it Rin?" Kakashi asked, a little bit too fast.

"She is fine. The seal had been removed. She just went home for rest a moment ago. But this is not the most important." Minato smiled again with his so cheerful smile. Kakashi look at his blond hair sensei confusingly until Kushina walked in the bedroom too.

"Kashi-chan!" Kushina gave Kakashi a hug. "Good to see you awake." Then she immediately let go and stare at Kakashi interestingly.

"Tell me, what did you say to her?" Kushina smirked.

"What?" Kakashi cannot catch up of this sudden change.

"What did you say to Rin? Her face heated up when she mentions that you told her not to give up her life. What did you say?"

Kakashi's face heat up. Oh kami, Kakashi thought to himself. Did I confess my feeling to her? Kakashi looked up as he saw Kushina and Minato staring at him interestingly.

"I...I said that she should never give up her life." Kakashi said with his best blank face.

"That's it?" Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Minato shook his head, pretended to be sighing,"Kakashi, I know you for years. And what I know you the best is," he grinned,"you are not a good liar."

"..." Kakashi felt his face is burning.

"Come on~" the two person stare at him.

"...fine, I...I told her not to give up...because," this is a more horrible torture than those in Anbu, Kakashi thought,"because I cannot live without her."

The two adult wider their grin as they change their glance. They started to dance like idiots, celebrating their victory of 'finally get Kashi-kun in romantic life'. Kakashi buried his head into the pillow, try to hid his embarrassed face.

The three people didn't know, outside the sickroom, Rin also buried her red shy face into her hands.

"It is all your fault." Obito said hatefully, and stab a black stick into Kakashi shoulders.

He had pulled Kakashi to the Kamui dimension by his Mangekyō Sharingan. They are both fighting but Kakashi didn't fight with his full power, holding back against his long lost friend. With the black chakra stick stab on him, his chakra become more unstable and cannot focus.

Kakashi coughed as he jumped back. He pull out the stick from his shoulder, throw it on the ground. His stomach had a large wound on it, it had make his shirt full of blood.

"Why," Kakashi said, breathing hard."Why are you doing this?"

"You dare to ask me? You dare to ask my reason after Rin's death?!" Obito shouted.

Kakashi looked up, eyes widened. "Wait, what? Rin is dead? When?"

"Don't you dare to pretend to be innocent!" Obito tried to stab Kakashi with the black chakra stick he created. This time, Kakashi dodge it. "I saw it. That day, you stab a Chidori in her heart, because she had the Three-Tailed Beast in her!" He punch a fist towards Kakashi face, and Kakashi hold Obito's fist with his hand. "You promise me you will protect her, yet you kill her."

"Chidori through Rin's heart? You mean the time when she got captured by Kiri Shinobi twenty years ago?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows. Is that mean...?

"Oh, finally remembered? Or you already forgot who you...?" Obito cannot finished his sentence as a fist punched on his face, hard as it pushed Obito a few steps backward, fall to the ground.

"You..." Kakashi took a deep breath," you're the most stupid person I have ever seen in this world! Will it kill you to let you to use your brain?! What the fuck are you thinking?! Is your head full of grass or just because the sweet you eat had kill all your brain sells?!" He shouted loudly.

Obito stared unbelievably to the Copy Ninja,"What are you talking about?"

"Rin is alive, Baka! That is a Genjutsu I used to trick the Kiri!" Kakashi slapped his hand on his face.

"But, but Madara said.." Obito felt like his brain is going to blow up into pieces. "No, it is impossible. If she is alive, where is she? Why I didn't saw her in the Shinobis army?"

"She...stays in Konoha." Kakashi replied hesitate, he didn't know if it is good to tell him what happened to Rin now.

Obito narrowed his eyes,"So you lied, huh? She is a medic-nin so the war should need her, it is impossible for her to be staying at Konoha. She was dead right? You can't fool me again, Kakashi."

"No!" Kakashi grinded his teeth,"she...she is in the hospital."

"Stop lying, I won't trust you again!"

"Okay fine!" Kakashi groan, with slightly red of his face. Obito was confused of his sudden change of facial expression. "Rin is pregnant."

Obito spent a few seconds to absorb the sentence, then his brain finally reacted.

"What?!"

(Worst. Mistake. Ever.)

After the war, in Konoha...

Kakashi sia on the bench outside the sickroom nervously. He is the Rokudaime Hokage now, so he should be dealing with all the paperwork. Yet, he abandoned all of them and come to see his wife and wait for their baby. Rin has been in the room for a long time. According to the nurse, she was suffering longer time than other women had, and the nurse said,"Please prepare yourself if anything bad happens." This makes Kakashi feel more worry. He remembers that his own mother died in childbirth too, is Rin going to be the same?

"Sir," a voice said and Kakashi raised is head. A nurse was standing there. She gave him a nod and smile which immediately melt all the bad feeling of Kakashi. "Can I go in to see them?" The nurse nod again and opened the door for him.

Rin was sitting on the bed, with a very tired look. Her hands were holding a towel, wrapped the baby in it. It was a boy, with the same silver hair colour like Kakashi's. He was sleeping peaceful. Rin smiled weakly as she hand the baby to Kakashi. The man look at the baby when joyful tears went out from his eyes.

The new Hokage rubbed away his tears and said to his wife,"What should we name him?"

Rin leaned against the pillow, she thought a moment. "I was thinking...how about Sakumo?"

"Like my dad?"

"Yep." Rin smiled. She raised her hands as Kakashi handed the baby back to her.

"I hope he would be a hero like your father." Rin look up to his husband,"What do you think?"

"It would be a great name." Kakashi eyes smiled.

A person was standing at the corner of the sickroom. Both Rin and Kakashi couldn't see nor hear him.

The ghost of Uchiha Obito walked close to baby. He looked down to the newborn baby in Rin's hand. Then he looked up to see the woman he used to love.

"Rin," Obito said, knowing that they wouldn't hear him. "After so many years, I still love you. I felt jealous when I know you and Bakashi had married. But I also feel happy that you can have your own family. With the person you love."

Obito then look back down to the baby boy. "Kakashi, I don't think you can accept my Jōnin gift anymore. So," he put his right hand on the boy face, cover his eyes. "I will give it to your son then."

When he lifted up his hand, Sakumo opened his eyes slightly. He had a pair of chocolate brown eyes, like his mother. His eyes changed to blood red colour for a second, before Rin and Kakashi can notice, the eyes change back to normal brown. The baby closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Obito smiled,"Hatake Sakumo, you will become a great ninja." He then vanished into the air.

TBC

 **...if you guys like it to be continue.**

 **I wrote this almost 3 years ago. To be honest, I wasn't a big fan of Naruto ever since the comic finished. Kind of change my target in the last few years. If there are grammar mistakes...please just forgive me. (T_T) But if you can handle it, maybe i can start posting. Kind of finish the story a few years ago. Let me know by commenting, thx XOXO**

 **P.S. I am not sure whether to abandon my another fanfic or not. Honestly, it sucks, but it afffect my future story in some way (SPOILER lol), so...yea, if someone are actully looking forward to it at all, this is a note to them.**


End file.
